The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device.
In recent years, light emitting devices using high luminance light emitting elements, such as LEDs, have been utilized as light sources for projectors, vehicles, and the like. The heat generated from a light emitting element increases as the luminance of the light emitting element becomes higher. Thus, the heat needs to be quickly released from a light emitting device. Various ideas for speedily dissipating heat away from a light emitting device have been proposed, such as providing vias which connect the front and back faces of the mounting board on which a light emitting element is mounted. For example, see Japanese Patent Application Publication Nos. 2012-227230, 2012-151188, and 2002-190672, and Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3159040.